


Secret Society

by Corporal_Dicks



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi, present gohan does not exist in this universe, vegeta is not very nice to mirai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Dicks/pseuds/Corporal_Dicks
Summary: Mirai's having a troubled life right now between being unable to control his power and having several, and often physical fights with his father. But one day, he meets a handsome young man who turns his whole life around.Mirai: 23Gohan: 27Trunks: 19Goten: 18





	Secret Society

"Mirai Briefs, musician and janitor. Interesting choice of career. . . Alright, what else is there? Let's see. . . Left home because of a fight with your father. You don't consider yourself normal. You're the eldest of the Briefs children under Bulma Briefs, your mother, and Vegeta Briefs, your father."

        The owner of the coffee shop glances up at Mirai, his brow arched slightly. The lavender haired male shifts slightly in his seat, nervous under that gaze. He can tell he's being judged hardcore and he doesn't like it, but he doesn't want to blow this interview.

        "Mr. Briefs, if you honestly think I'm going to hire you just because your mother is Bulma Briefs, then you've got another thing coming."

        There it is. The same thing happened when he applied to the apartment building, but they had accepted him anyway. He looks a little ashamed.

        "Not at all, sir. I wish to be hired under fair circumstances."

        "You don't exactly need money, so why work for a coffee shop?"

        "I carried no money with me, sir. Every bit of money I own is from my own work, not my mother's."

        The owner nods slightly as he looks over Mirai's application again. He doesn't seem too impressed.

        "We'll keep in touch, Mr. Briefs. If you don't hear back from us within the next few weeks, then I'm afraid that means your application was declined."

        The man stands up, as does Mirai, who thanks him. They shake hands and Mirai takes his leave. He lets out a deep sigh as he leaves the building and walks into the cool September air. He turns to the right and starts walking back to his apartment. Several thoughts run through his head as he makes the hour walk through town back to his home.

        He'd long since moved away from his home at Capsule Corp. after he had a huge fight with his father. He's in his cozy little apartment in which his brother, sister, and mother often come to visit. He only got this apartment because he works as a maid in the place. It's more like a long term hotel than an apartment building, but he gets paid well and he was given two rooms on the top floor all to himself. He uses the other room for his music. He records songs, mostly covers, and posts them on YouTube. Occasionally, he also goes out to a recording studio to make music videos. That's his past time, but he does make a little bit of cash from it.  


        He's not a normal human, in fact, he's not even fully human. He's half saiyan. He takes that from his father and the human part form his mother. He has incredible power, but he hardly uses it, mainly because he's scared of it. He and his younger brother (who most consider twins) have a condition. If either of them were to go super saiyan, which both can, they would become a danger to themselves and those around them. Mirai has it a worse since he doesn't train with his father. He can't control his super saiyan form at all, and his brother is better at it, but he can't completely control it. Mirai was shamed by his father for not being able to go super saiyan, as he doesn't know that his eldest son can in fact do so. Mirai just prefers to keep it to himself since he believes he won't have to use it any time soon. 

        Before he knows it, he reaches his apartment building and uses his key to get inside. He gives a bit of a tired wave to Munch, who's working the front desk, before heading to the elevators. He pushes the up button and waits. It takes a few minutes, but eventually it hits the bottom floor. As soon as the door opens and he's about to step in, he's greeted to the sight of a very large and very handsome man, who kind of looks like his brother's boyfriend, but taller and more scarred. The tall man smiles slightly at him before stepping out of the elevator and walking toward the exit. Mirai shakes his head a bit before stepping on to the elevator and pressing the button to the top floor.

        It takes him about five minutes to get to his door since the elevator takes a little bit. He unlocks his door and steps in, dropping his bag on the floor. He kicks the door shut, locks it, then heads over to the couch and sits. He takes a deep breath.

        "What a day," he murmurs.

        He starts humming softly, and soon enough, those hums turn into the lyrics of a song he really enjoys.

         _"Hello, sweet grief_  
        _I know you'll be the death of me_  
        _Feel like the morning after ecstasy_  
        _I'm downing in an endless sea_  
        _Hello, old friend_  
        _Here's the misery that knows no end_  
        _So I'm doing everything I can_  
        _To make sure I never love again_

_____ _

        _"I wish that I did not know_  
        _Where all broken lovers go_  
        _I wish that my heart was made of stone_  
        _Yet if I was bulletproof_  
        _I'd love you black and blue_  
        _If I was solid like a jewel_

_____ _

        _"If I had a diamond heart_  
        _I'd give you all my love_  
        _If I was unbreakable_  
        _If I had a diamond heart_  
        _You could shoot me with a gun of gold_  
        _If I was unbreakable_

_____ _

        _"I'd walk straight though the bullet_  
        _Bend like a tulip_  
        _Blue eyed and foolish_  
        _Never mind the bruises_  
        _Into the fire_  
        _Breakin' through the wires_  
        _Give you all I've got_  
        _If I had a diamond heart_  
        _I'd walk straight through the dagger_  
        _Never break the pattern_  
        _Diamonds don't shatter_  
        _Beautiful and battered_  
        _Into the poison_  
        _Cry you an ocean_  
        _Give you all I've got_

_____ _

        _"Goodbye, so long_  
        _I don't know if this is right or wrong_  
        _Am I giving up where I belong?_  
        _'Cause every situation is playing our song_  
        _Goodbye, my love_  
        _You are everything my dreams made of_  
        _You'll be the prince and I'm the crying dove_  
        _If I only were unbreakable_  
          
        _"I wish that I did not know_  
        _Where all broken lovers go_  
        _I wish that my heart was made of stone_  
        _Yet if I was bulletproof_  
        _I'd love you black and blue_  
        _If I was solid like a jewel_

_____ _

        _"If I had a diamond heart_  
        _I'd give you all my love_  
        _If I was unbreakable_  
        _If I had a diamond heart_  
        _You could shoot me with a gun of gold_  
        _If I was unbreakable_

_____ _

         _"I'd walk straight though the bullet_  
        _Bend like a tulip_  
        _Blue eyed and foolish_  
        _Never mind the bruises_  
        _Into the fire_  
        _Breakin' through the wires_  
        _Give you all I've got_  
        _If I had a diamond heart_  
        _I'd walk straight through the dagger_  
        _Never break the pattern_  
        _Diamonds don't shatter_  
        _Beautiful and battered_  
        _Into the poison_  
        _Cry you an ocean_  
        _Give you all I've got_

_____ _

____

_"I'd give you all my love_  
        _If I was unbreakable_  
        _You could shoot me with a gun of gold_  
        _If I was unbreakable_  
        _I'd walk straight through the bullet_  
        _Bend like a tulip_  
        _Blue eyed and foolish_  
        _Never mind the bruises_  
        _Into the fire_  
        _Breakin' through the wires_  
        _Give you all I've got_  
        _I'd walk straight through the dagger_  
        _Never break the pattern_  
        _Diamonds don't shatter_  
        _Beautiful and battered_  
        _Into the poison_  
        _Cry you an ocean_  
        _Give you all I've got. . ."_

__

__

____

_____ _

_____ _

        He sighs softly as he finishes the song. It always brings him memories he never wanted to remember. Perhaps the very first time he went super saiyan and nearly killed himself and his brother. He's never forgiven himself for that incident. He vowed that day to make sure he never goes super saiyan again. Fortunately, he hasn't since then, however, he's afraid it will come soon. It's only a matter of time.

        He lays down on the couch, and after a few minutes, he drifts off to sleep.

        Morning comes and Mirai finally awakes. His body is a bit sore from sleeping on the couch, but it's a pain he can handle. He sits up and yawns, then looks over to the clock in the kitchen.

        "08:30? My shift doesn't start until noon, I suppose I can do something until then."  
          
        He looks around his apartment as he thinks of what to do. The only thing he really  _wants_  to do is record music, but that takes him up to 3 hours to complete, and he just doesn't have the patience for that. He sighs a bit and slumps against the couch. He decides to get up and get dressed, so he heads to his room. He changes into a different outfit consisting of a light pink crop top sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans. He slips on his gray boots and leaves his apartment, making sure to lock the door.

He starts humming quietly as he walks down the hallway heading toward the elevator. He pushes the down button, then suddenly whips around as he hears heavy footsteps rushing towards him.

It's the same guy from yesterday. He has a sheepish look on his face as he realizes he frightened Mirai.

"Ah, crap, I'm sorry. I didn't want to wait for the next elevator. Hope you don't mind."

Mirai shakes his head slightly, unable to find any words at the moment. 

"Name's Gohan, by the way. I'm a bit new around here, so I'm sorry if I seem a little. . . Upbeat."

"It's okay," Mirai says softly. "My name is Mirai. I work and live here. It's a quiet neighborhood, so hopefully you won't find any trouble during your stay."

Gohan looks a bit surprised. He didn't expect the shorter male to be working here as well, but if he's making good money, who is he to stop him?

They both look forward as the soft 'ding' of the elevator comes. The doors open and they both step inside. Gohan pushes the button to the lobby, then leans back against the wall.

"So, you know any good places to eat around here?" Gohan asks.

"There's a restaurant a few blocks south that can feed even the hungriest of mouths."

"Haha, really? That's pretty cool. My family is filled with people who eat a lot."

That comment makes Mirai giggle a little bit, which Gohan can't help but find rather cute.

The elevator reaches the lobby a lot faster than Gohan wished, but it can't be helped. He waves Mirai goodbye before jogging out the front door. Mirai, on the other hand, makes his way to the front desk and sees Munch there once again. The girl looks as if she's daydreaming or swooning over someone. He raises an eyebrow and slaps his hand on the desk, which startles her back to reality.

"Mirai! Not necessary at all!"

He chuckles in response.

"So who were you drooling over?"

"Drooling?! I wasn't drooling!"

She huffs and folds her arms over her chest, then looks up to her coworker. She grins, then winks.

"That Gohan guy is quite the hunk, don't you think?"

Mirai's face flushes a bit.

"I mean. . . He's new here, so I can't really say."

"He's quite the active guy! He's been out for three runs already! I think that's his forth! Can you imagine having someone like that protecting you from the assholes of the world?"

Mirai simply shakes his head. He doesn't need that, he can take care of himself just fine. He's held his own against his father enough times to where it's no longer a beating, it's a challenge. Of course, he'd never tell Munch that. Nobody around here knows about his 'superhuman abilities', and he doesn't plan on blowing that cover anytime soon.

"Well, I'm going to head into town," Mirai says. "I'll pick you up a latte when I come back."

Munch smiles brightly at this, and he quietly takes his leave.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really fucked I know. They all still have their powers and such, but it is very VERY not based on the timeline of DBZ. Mirai and Trunks are just brothers. Mirai's voice is a bit higher pitched and he always wears feminine clothes because of his feminine physique.
> 
> Present Gohan does NOT exist in this universe, mainly because I couldn't think of a creative name to call Future Gohan, so yeah.
> 
> Gohan and Mirai live in the same building, Mirai on the 7th (top) floor and Gohan on the 6th. Complicated shit, I know. xdd
> 
> The song used in this chapter is Diamond Hearts by Alan Walker ft. Sophia Somajo


End file.
